1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone, and more particularly to an earphone without impulse noise surroundings blockade, wherein the sound outside can be caught by the human ear so that any events outside are able to be realized at once without taking off the earphone; the present invention will also against conductive hearing loss caused by the direct impact of the impulse noise.
2. Description of Related Arts
A ordinary earphone, referring FIGS. 1 to 3 of the drawings, comprises a earphone housing 10, a loudspeaker 20, and a sound outlet cover 30, wherein the earphone housing 10 comprising a sound chamber 11 and an open-end 12, and thereof the loudspeaker 20 is mounted on the sound chamber 11 of the earphone housing 10. The sound outlet cover 30 is affixed on the open-end 12 of the earphone housing 10, and thereof a plurality of sound outlet meshes 31 is mounted on the surface of the sound outlet cover 30. The impulse noise output end 21 of the loudspeaker 20 is faced to the sound outlet meshes 31 of the sound outlet cover 30. When the earphone is hanged between a tragus A1 and an antitragus A2 of the human ear A (as shown in FIG. 1), sound emitted from the loudspeaker 20 will transmit through the sound outlet meshes to the human ear.
Form the above, it is realized that when people are using the ordinary earphone, the sound emitted by the loudspeaker 20 will all transmit through the meshes 31 of the sound outlet cover 30 to the human ear A. The sound from outside cannot pass through the earphone housing 10 and cannot combine the sound emitted by the loudspeaker 20 together and then transmit to the human ear A. So, when people wear the ordinary earphone, they can only hear the sound from the loudspeaker 20 and will completely be blocked hearing and knowing from outside which can in danger their lives especially while they are driving or walking on the street.
Furthermore, in 1997, UT Southwestern Medical Center stated: xe2x80x9capproximate 20% of American Teen, between 13-19 have hearing disability. The major cause of the hearing loss is people exposed to the noise especially the impulse noise from the earphone.xe2x80x9d People should concern the control of the sound volume while using the traditional earphone (continuous hearing not more than one hour or six hours per day when sound pressure at 105 dB or 95 dB respectively). In fact, this flash impulse noise contains high sound pressure and may damage the eardrum or middle ear hearing loss. It is called Conductive Hearing Loss. America""s medical report recently stated that the percentage of people having the Conductive Hearing Loss is gradually increasing since earphones are improperly used listen to the hot music such as Rock and Roll.
So, sound emitted by an ordinary earphone contains impulse noise. When an ordinary earphone is used, the impulse noise will directly impact to the external auditory canal B of the human ear A and make people feel uncomfortable. The continuous use of an ordinary earphone will cause the damage of the middle ear and the cause of hearing loss to the people.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an earphone without impulse noise and surroundings blockade, wherein the earphone is adapted for the sound from outside passing through the earphone housing, and combine with the sound emitted by the loudspeaker then transmit to the human ear. While the present invention is used to listen to the music, people are still able to hearing the sound and realizing the events outside to keep away from dangerous. The present invention will cover the disadvantage of the ordinary earphone which is completely block hearing from outside.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an earphone without impulse noise and surroundings blockade, wherein sound emitted by the present invention does not contain any impulse noise. When the earphone is used to listen music, the present invention can prevent not only the impulse noise directly impact to the middle ear but also the damage of the middle ear and the cause of hearing loss.